


Intrigue

by columbo



Category: Going Under (1991)
Genre: Alcohol, Ficlet, M/M, Mutual Pining, Post-Canon, Vodka
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-08
Updated: 2021-01-08
Packaged: 2021-03-12 06:01:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 510
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28630692
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/columbo/pseuds/columbo
Summary: Wedgeworth and Skiff are both mysteriously intrigued by each other.
Relationships: Wedgeworth/Skiff
Kudos: 1





	Intrigue

**Author's Note:**

> Yes I’m writing a fic about two guys who haven’t interacted from a film that almost nobody has seen  
> thus be my life, the life of an mlm who likes obscure media <3

“Sir! Mr. Wedgewood, sir!” Skiff dashed into the office, beaming.

Wedgewood’s neutral expression turned into a frown. “What do you want, Skiff?” He folded his arms as he sat behind his desk. This was the last person he wanted to see today, especially after how today’s seemingly impossible mission had gone. Something about Skiff’s enthusiastic charm drew Wedgewood towards him, though, and Wedgewood hated every inch of that feeling. 

“Did you see how the mission went, sir?! We diffused that bomb and got past the Pink November!”

Wedgeworth sighed. “Yes I did, Ensign. I’m the one who ordered you lot to diffuse it.” 

“An excellent order, sir!” Skiff smiled. Wedgeworth was thankful that his blush wasn’t very noticeable. Normally, flattery didn’t get anyone anywhere with him, and Skiff said this to all of his superiors, but, regardless, Wedgeworth still found himself pleased with the words. “Thank you, Skiff.” He found himself uttering for the first time.

Normally Wedgeworth was the person everyone wanted to stay from, to keep out of trouble. But Skiff was so intrigued by his sternness, and loved seeing the contrast when he talked to him. Despite his personality being the exact opposite, Skiff still enjoyed talking to him. It made him feel a bit bubbly inside, and a bit flustered too. He hadn’t fully realized it yet, but he was fairly attracted to the man. 

Skiff blinked, his posture stiffening in surprise. Nobody had ever told him thank you for saying that before. Everyone, mostly Captain Banner it seemed, just brushed it off or acknowledged it in some other way. With Wedgewood’s sternness, he was the last person in his mind to thank him. “Y-you’re welcome, sir!” He stuttered, giving him a crooked, nervous but well-meaning smile.

Wedgeworth tapped his fingers on his desk before filling the silence with words. “Unfortunately, I still have some business to attend to here.”  
“I understand, sir.” The Ensign nodded. “Brilliant work, sir.”  
“However…” Wedgeworth continued, glancing at his bottle of vodka and the clear glasses that surrounded it that sat on a tray on the side of his desk. He then glanced back at Skiff. “...if you would like, I can call you back to this office and perhaps we could share a drink.” 

Skiff’s foot tapped in excitement. “Oh! O-of course!! A wonderful idea, sir!” He blurted. He gave a salute before practically prancing out of that office with as much delight as he had entered it with. Perhaps even a bit more.

Wedgeworth watched him leave before he eased back and smiled. He smiled to himself, thinking about how a man like Skiff could be. He was fascinating to him. So full of vigor, being constantly reassuring. He pondered how a man like that could thrive in such a harsh environment. Skiff’s existence was such an enigma to him; an enigma he intended to explore, even if it risked going soft. 

He went to pour himself a drink but hesitated. He needed to wait until his day’s work was over. He was going to wait for Skiff.


End file.
